Nightwing Gotham Pursuit
by LunarApocalypse
Summary: Sequel to Nightwing Assault On Blüdhaven. Flame and Dick take their Identities to Gotham. Introducing Amethyst Gordon, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and Damian Wayne. Warning! Possible character deaths.
1. Leaving Bludhaven

_**Nightwing: Gotham Pursuit**_

**Characters**

Nightwing- Richard 'Dick' Greyson. Black Hair Blue Eyes 29 Years Old

Redwing- Flame Greyson. Black Hair Green Eyes 15 Years Old

Batman- Bruce Wayne Black Hair Blue Eyes 49 Years Old

Oracle- Barbara Gordon Red Hair Green Eyes 29 Years Old

Batgirl- Amethyst Gordon Black Hair Blue Eyes 15 Years Old

Robin- Damian Wayne Black Hair Blue Eyes 17 Years Old

Chapter 1- Leaving Blüdhaven.

Flame's POV

I ran upstairs to Greyson Hall. Jacques was waiting for me, or was he waiting for Dad?

"Master Flame, Master Dick would like you to meet him in the car." Jacques said.

"Uh, what did I do now?" I asked, in my best Irish accent. I'm really good with foreign accents, Jacques gets mad when I do French though.

"Not a thing Master Flame, He wants to take you on a trip to Gotham City." Jacques told me.

"What about the suits? And the Vehicles?" I asked.

"Taken care of. I have the jet packed with everything and auto pilot to Gotham." Jacques said. I grinned and nodded my head. I ran off to the garage and hopped in the car.

"Hi Dad. So a trip to Gotham? Think we'll run into Granddad? Or even Batman?" I asked as I buckled my seat belt.

"We're staying with both of them." Dad said without looking up from his newspaper. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Bruce is Batman. Jacques we're ready" Dad said. I looked out the window contemplating that information Dad just told me until I saw the skyline of Gotham City, New York.


	2. WTH?

Chapter 2- WTH?

Amethyst's POV

"Ugh. Mom. I don't want to go!" I said.

"Well, you have to now, Amethyst" Mom said. I groaned.

"Don't groan at me" Mom said.

"Fine, let me pack up." I said. Mom left. I grabbed my suitcase and started packing up my clothes.

I took my suitcase out to the car and got in the passenger's seat. Mom drove. I fell asleep until Mom woke me up with a gentle "we're here".

An old man already took our bags inside.

Mom and I went inside.

"Dick! You're here too?" Mom said when she saw a man about her age.

I followed the old man into the living room. There was a boy looking around. I walked over to him. "Hi." I told him.

He jumped, did a flip in the air, landed on his feet and got in a fighting stance.

"I'm Amethyst. Amethyst Zoey Gordon." I told him and offered my hand.

"I'm Flame. Flame David Greyson." He said then shook my hand. I smiled. He smiled back. 


	3. Exploring Wayne Manor

Chapter 3- Exploring Wayne Manor

Flame's POV

"Amethyst" I said. "That's nice".

"Yeah it sure is." Amethyst said.

"I have a question" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"You have a bit of an accent. What is it?" I asked. I forgot I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go and pulled my hand away.

"Oh I guess it could be a tad bit southern." Amethyst said.

"Why's that?" I asked while trying to avoid blushing.

"I lived in Alabama for a while until I was moved to Kansas. There I was adopted." Amethyst said.

I nodded. I liked her accent. It kind of made her more attractive. Just then Granddad came in. He took us into the study.

"Why are we here Mr. Wayne?" Amethyst asked.

He pulled a bust open and pressed a button.

"To see the Batcave, your Gotham City B.O.O." He said.

"B.O.O?" Amethyst asked.

"Base Of Operations" I told her.

"Oh" She said. The bookcase opened and we went down into the Batcave. I saw the Nightplane, my personal favorite mode of transportation, mine and Dad's suits and another suit built for a girl.

"My suit is here!" Amethyst shouted.

Dad walked up.

"We got a call. Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Redwing, and Nightvixen are going to go on a mission together." He said.

Everyone got in their suits.

"We'll be meeting Robin out there." Batman informed me.


	4. Mission No 1

Chapter Four: Mission No. 1

I smiled as I grappled up to the gargoyle. Gotham City sure was different than Keystone City. Much darker. More violent. Robin landed on the gargoyle next to me. His hood covered his head. I looked at him. He smirked at me.

"So, why did we split up? It was your idea" I asked him. He chuckled.

"We can take out more of Black Mask's goons that way. It makes sense. Dad and Dick are taking Bleake Island, leaving us with Miagani Island" Robin explained.

"It also happens to leave out Founder's Island, and like four other islands, including Old Gotham" Redwing said, making me jump. I looked up and he was on a ledge above me. I glared at him. He smirked. The com rang in my ear.

"I heard Batman called in some of his buddies, including those dweebs from Bludhaven, and Keystone. You know the ones trained by Nightwing and Green Arrow?" a goon said.

"Who was trained by GA?" another responded.

"I don't know, some chick"

"Wow"

"I know right? That means Boss is doing a good job"

"Green Arrow, huh?" Redwing asked me.

"Shut up" I told him.

"Okay, let's move in" Robin said and glided down. Redwing followed. I groaned. That's why mom wanted me to have a cape. I grappled until I was down next to the boys. Robin did a signal telling us to go and take them out one by one. We crouched and silently took one of the goons out.

"Hey! It's the bird and the dweebs you was talking about!" a goon said.

"Shit!" Robin said. The three of us started fighting. I saw Redwing flip over a guy by his shoulders and take out two at once. Robin was using a staff to knock them out. I punched a guy then bounced over to another and punched him. I repeated this until my three were knocked out. Robin fixed his gloves.

"Not bad. Let's let them know" Robin said. He pulled up a screen on his gauntlet. Mom showed up. "Oracle, let them know were clear on Miagani"

"Will do. Oh and can you do me a favor? The GCPD got a call of a body near your location. Can you check it out?" she asked.

Robin nodded. Oracle smiled and ended the call. We grappled over to the building nearby. e


End file.
